1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push cart that enables a user to transport and use a power lawn tool while working outdoors.
2. Description of Related Art
As most gardeners or landscapers know, transporting yard tools and equipment from one location to another can be a daunting task. The task is especially difficult if the area to landscape is large or multiple yards have to be maintained. Many of the yard tools used today include a motor or engine adding even more weight for the person to carry. Some examples of modern yard tools are leaf blowers, leaf mulchers, hedge trimmers or weed trimmers. Typically the devices are carried or supported against the hands and arms of the user. Most of the time a person quickly grows tired if they are continuously working for many hours. In certain instances, a person may even injure themselves while using the tools either due to excessive strain or prolonged effort. Alternatively, a person with back problems, weakened hand or arms or other physical ailments may find it very difficult to use the tools. In some cases, the person with limited physical abilities cannot use the tools at all. Because a great deal of effort is required to use the tools, these individuals may have to seek assistance from others to maintain their own lawns, which may become expensive if the person must routinely pay someone else to care for their lawn.
It would be desirable in the art to provide a device which enables a person to more easily use power lawn tools without the stresses of carrying the tools. It would also be beneficial to have a device which may be used with more than one piece of lawn equipment.